


Linger

by vionus



Series: Grief Stricken [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, even though hes dead, ill stop now, im only hurting myself, im sorry yeosang, lowercase intended, no beta we die like cowards, seonghwa is a great partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionus/pseuds/vionus
Summary: Yeosang lives with the memories of what he used to have(and in a way, still does)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Grief Stricken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022767
Kudos: 3





	Linger

the sound of running water filled yeosang's cold apartment. the man's eyes were sore from hours of glaring at his chemistry book as he blinked, sliding away from his desk to go turn off the faucet. 

the kitchenette area was somehow colder than the rest of the apartment, feeling the icy cold floor even through his socks. he smiled softly at the scent of the apple blossom d awn he always remembered to buy when at the store, even if half of his cabinet space was taken up by a dozen dawn warriors. 

he twisted the knobs, shutting off the water, watching as the rest of the soap suds flowed down the drain to join the other chemicals in the sewage system.

a gust of air ruffled his hair, sending a shiver down his spine. he looked around, seeing none of the windows open, shrugging it off as his occasional, random goosebumps. 

yeosang padded over to the couch, flopping down into his corner, the same spot he'd always taken to aside from the months after the incident where he refused to remove himself from the second couch cushion, never leaving the well-loved throw blanket more than an arm's length away.

but nobody could blame him.

he flicked on the television, not thinking too much as he mindlessly scrolled through the channels until he stopped on a familiar show on food network. 

he decided on that show, tuning out everything around him in favor of listening to guy fieri talk about food. he'd always thought his personality seemed a bit fake, but he was more or less in it to look at the foods. 

he didn't notice that the random teary eyes he almost always had became a full on stream until he started full-on sobbing. he uncurled himself, swiftly moving to turn off the tv and rush back to his room once more.

he cracked open the photo album he kept at his bedside at all times, feeling both sad yet content looking at the very first picture, which may have been three years old, but it usually served its purpose. it was his comfort item.

unfortunately though, it didn't help much as yeosang thought more about that day, seeing the joy and pain behind the older's eyes as they unpacked box after box, moved furniture throughout their home, and how he reacted to the older's lack of motivation in comparison to now.

god, if he could only go back and punch himself a few times. 

the man cried harder as he kept flipping through, seeing the light gradually fade from his eyes until he himself left the pages. 

a rush of cold air entered the room and made its way right to yeosang, wrapping him up. despite normally disliking the cold, yeosang felt himself calming down after a few minutes of it. 

through his blurred, out of focus vision, he couldve sworn he saw thin, wispy tendrils resembling hair on his chest, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd experienced hallicinations.

he smiled sadly, feeling the air hit his temple as he whispered something to seemingly nobody,

"thank you, seonghwa."

**Author's Note:**

> did i cry a bit writing this? perhaps...


End file.
